criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The First of All Horrors
"The First of All Horrors" is the first case of my criminal case season "The Attack". It is set in the district of Darkwater in the city of Ardaville Details Shortly after being introduced to the Ardaville Metropolitan Police Department,officer Jock Lazer was sent to the scene of a murder. The team found the body of a local man named Richard Scott. Coroner Mike O'Brian found out that Richard was shot in the head with a sniper rifle The team questioned four suspects: Jonathon Davis,who called 911 to report the murder; Marcus Schmidt,who accused the victim of being drunk in public and sued him,but lost the case; Kate Scott,who claimed that her brother broke up with her after she was caught having sex with a stripper at a dance club and Yaowi Kusama,who is a suspect in an ongoing terrorism investigation Mid-investigation,mayor Arda Akici called 911 and told officer Lazer that Yaowi Kusama has escaped from police custody. When the team arrested Yaowi Kusama,he told them that he is actively plotting to bring the entire world under his power. He also told the team that he has planted nuclear warheads all around the city. Later,the team told chief Jack Paulson about the nuclear attack threat. All evidence in the department's hands pointed at Yaowi Kusama When arrested again,Yaowi Kusama confessed without delay. He told the team that Richard Scott was holding high-value gold in his hands. When asked about the links between the gold and the murder,Yaowi told the team that he wanted the gold,so he assassinated Richard with a sniper rifle and stole all the gold he had. Judge Mark Nichols sentenced Yaowi to life in prison with no possibility of parole for murder,theft,resisting arrest and terrorism Post-trial,the team headed back to the crime scene to investigate suspicious activity reported near the hotel where Richard Scott was killed. Upon arrival,the team,accompanied by two FBI SWAT agents,found the entire hotel on fire with several surrounding houses badly damaged and green ash falling down. Just as officer Lazer was about to put on his biohazard gear,a piece of the green ash fell on him,making him extremely sick to the point he passed out and was taken to the hospital. The SWAT agents,after putting on hazmat suits,took over at officer Lazer's absence. The team took an ash sample and found out that it was,in fact,nuclear fallout. The team noticed a mushroom cloud above the scene and assumed that Yaowi was setting off the nukes he planted earlier. The chief then told the team that there were multiple nuclear explosions in the city. Then,another nuke went off,causing the station to catch fire and seriously injuring field operations expert Michael Drake. The rest of the team was able to escape unharmed. The team had to set up a field office as the station was rendered out of use by the fire caused by the nuclear explosion. There,the team found out it was not Yaowi Kusama who detonated the nukes. It turned out that an unidentified person known only by his codename "Mr. X" was responsible for the nuclear attacks. Marcus Schmidt was the only person who had the potential to be Mr. X. The team grilled him about the nukes and found out that Marcus was not Mr. X. Unfortunately,Jock Lazer and Michael Drake died at the hospital. The team contacted the secretary of defense about the incident. In response,the secretary of defense ordered the US Army to send in helicopters to evacuate survivors of the nuclear terrorist attacks in Ardaville. As the city began to crumble,riots and mass panic hindered rescue efforts and as a result,martial law was declared. The FBI then called the team and informed them that there were several nuclear explosions in the neighboring town of Williamsford. The FBI took over the team,except for the player,and set up another field office near an evacuation point the town of Drakeburg. The team rushed to williamsford to save its residents and catch Mr. X once and for all